Grizz Frix
"She's gonna blow!!!" :-Grizz's final words, but not something he was unfamiliar shouting. Grizz Frix was a pilot for the Rebel Alliance. He is famous for breaking the color barrier in the Rebel fleet. Early Life Grizz was born on Devaron, an Imperial planet mostly inhabited by freaky looking Devaronians. Grizz and his family were openly discriminated against in Devoronian society. They were forced to live in Human-only communities and had limitations on employment and movement. As a young man, Grizz got a job as a airspeeder mechanic. While Humans were technically noot allowed to use speeders on Devaron, this position gave Grizz the opportunity to learn how to pilot the crafts. Through connections that he made on the job, Grizz learned that a Sullustan recruiter for the Rebel Alliance would be on the planet looking for pilots. Grizz was willing to take the risk to get off of Devaron. Rebel Alliance The Sullustan Recruiter, Tenb Mumn, was impressed with Grizz' piloting skills as well as his performance on the written exam. He assured Grizz that, with those scores, he should be a lock to make Rogue Squadron, the elite pilot corps of the Alliance. Mumn was able to arrange for Grizz to leave the planet, but when Grizz received his assignment he was dismayed. Rather than being assigned as a pilot, he had been placed as a mechanic for Rebel supply ships. Grizz sent a letter to Wedge Antilles, the leader of Rogue Squadron, asking for an explaination, but was told that he lacked "certain qualities," needed to join the group. Grizz began petitioning the military leadres of the Alliance, and eventually, with the help of Tenb Mumn, received an assignment in an X-Wing squad assigned to Home One. Grizz was finally able to show his skill, and impressed many of his peers. He also began a relationship with Rexia Ainous, a mechanic. When Mon Mothma was visiting Home One to discus strategy with Admiral Ackbar, she saw Grizz and Rexia together. She demanded that Ackbar remove Grizz from duty saying that "those people aren't supposed to be pilots." Ackbar reluctantly agreed but had him quietly reassigned to a remote outpost as a janitor instead of firing him. Rexia was never told the truth and assumed he had abandoned her. Battle of Endor As the Rebel fleet began preparing for the Assault on the Second Death Star, Ackbar realized that they would need all the pilots they could get. Without letting the other members of Alliance High Command know, he contacted Grizz and asked him to return. Grizz had been suffering from severe depression and had become a drunk. He had been ignoring many of his work duties, but his supervisors had been instructed by Ackbar to continue paying him anyway. Grizz agreed to return, but was not sure he could still fly. In order to calm his nerves when he arrived on Home One, he took a bunch of spice in the Men's room with Hollweg Odius. While they were in there, Walex Blissex came in to relieve himself. Seemingly unaware of what was going on, he looked Grizz in the eye and told him to always aim for the balls. This really freaked Grizz out. He missed the briefing altogether and sat in his X-Wing with his helmet on backwards trying to calm down. During the battle he was slightly disoriented, but his instincts took over. When he received the order to attack Star Destroyers, he was one of the few pilots who didn't even question it and raced into the storm. Remembering Blissex's cryptic remarks he went after the ball-shaped shield generators above the bridge and was able to destroy one. Unfortunately, his ship was caught in the explosion, and he died. Legacy While never directly crediting Grizz, the New Republic adopted a very inclusive policy toward its pilots. Many later pilots viewed Grizz as a pioneer, and a few elementary schools were named after him. In 12ABY Grizz was inducted into the pilot hall of fame. In his induction speech, Admiral Ackbar defended his inclusion despite his thin record, saying that his bravery allowed him to overcome any obstacle, and he should be remmebered not for his accomplishments, but for his spirit. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Drunks